This invention relates to a blood collection device for a microcollection container. More particularly, this invention relates to a blood collection device wherein the top edge of the container includes an integral scoop with a large engaging surface for engaging the puncture for collecting blood, and a substantially larger continuous container diameter throughout the length thereof for rapidly transferring the blood from the collecting tip into the container itself. Because of the relatively large engaging surface for engaging the puncture wound, the arrangement, in accordance herewith, does not require precise positioning of the scoop engaging surface in order to initiate and rapidly transfer a quantity of blood to the microcollection container.
Moreover, because of the continuously large diameter of the length of the container from the very tip of the scoop to the rounded bottom surface of the container, no venting is required in order to remove displaced air from the container in order to allow for the volume of blood flow into the container.
As will be appreciated by practitioners-in-the-art, analytical instrumentation has made it possible to carry out a variety of hematological diagnostic procedures on very small quantities of blood. Because of this, a patient's finger or earlobe, for example, may be punctured and a very small quantity of blood rapidly collected into a microcollection container for such test. Such arrangements obviate the need to withdraw venous blood from patients. However, such a collection arrangement must be such that the blood is rapidly collected prior to any coagulation thereof.
In the past, arrangements have been provided wherein a cap or top arrangement is configured to fit the top of a microcollection container with the top having an integral capillary tube for engaging the puncture and transferring blood to the container. However, with such an arrangement, the tip of the capillary tube must be arranged precisely adjacent the puncture wound and the entire apparatus must be so positioned that the blood flow is along the bottom surface of the tubular microcollection container, once the blood passes through the capillary tube in order to engage the surface of the container. Otherwise, if a precise positioning is not carried out, capillary action is not initiated or slowed, with subsequent clotting. A blood collector of the type utilizing a capillary tube is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,856, issued May 24, 1977; 4,215,700, issued Aug. 5, 1980; 4,250,893, issued Feb. 17, 1981; 4,411,163, issued Oct. 25, 1983; and 4,132,225, issued Jan. 2, 1979.
Other representative blood microcollection tubes have been developed wherein the configuration of the opening of the top of the collection container is modified in order to receive and seal in engagement an elastomeric-type stopper for sealing and maintaining the collected blood specimen prior to examination. Representative of such structures include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,620. Also, attention is called to FIG. 3 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,477 which teaches an integral bottom skirt 45 for stabilizing the container on a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,185 teaches an integral collection lip for facilitating collection of blood from the wound. However, the container itself is of very small dimension and is difficult to handle. One of the problems with blood collection at this time, of course, is contamination from the specimen. The small configuration of the collection container taught and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,185 is difficult to handle and is easily dropped or spilled during manipulation of the container for examination of the collected specimen or in the actual collection procedure. This is particularly true when a small baby, for example, is squirming while having a sample of blood obtained from a lanced sole of the foot.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,318 teaches a separate blood collection cap for a microcollection container with the cap including a scoop for collecting blood. The cap also includes a vent arrangement for allowing for the venting of air from the container displaced by the blood flowing into the container, so as to reduce any slowing up of the collection of the blood from the actual collection cap into the container. Such an arrangement, however, requires removal of the cap and the scoop and replacement with a sealing cap for transporting the collected specimen to a laboratory for examination.
With this invention, by contrast, and as noted above, a scoop arrangement is provided which is integral with the top edge of the collection container. No separate part is involved. Moreover, the container, including the area immediately adjacent the scoop, is of wide continuous diameter throughout the length of the container so that no air vent is required. Thus, the technician collects the blood from the wound which flows immediately into the container and then the cap provided can be placed in sealing engagement on top of the container.
The cap of the assembly of the invention includes an annular space for receiving the top edge of the container in sealing engagement. This annular space includes provision for incorporating therein the integral scoop on the top edge of the container as well. Part of the provisions of the present invention include the mating surfaces of the cap and the container. The configuration is such, as will be described in more detail below, as to provide substantial sealing between the cap and the container to preclude any blood leakage.
Moreover, the annular space utilized for receiving the top edge of the container also is useful for receiving sequentially the bottom skirt integral with the bottom surface of the container so that the cap may be placed on the bottom surface when the technician opens the container for examination of the specimen. This same positioning may be utilized by the technician during the collection procedure in order for the cap to be readily available for replacement on the open end of the container once collection has taken place.
A further feature of the present invention is a snap-lock feature with the inner seal of the cap relative to the container. Moreover, because of the arrangement of the seal of the cap with the container, any blood on the seal of the cap will not come in contact with the container when the cap is stored on the bottom of the container. Finally, because of the wide open mouth of the lip of the container in this invention, blood flows into the tube at any collection angle, and the dimension of the tube is of a size which makes it much easier to handle in the general sense than the very narrow microcollection tubes currently in use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.